Big Brother AU
by xxsupernaturalgalxx
Summary: AU- where Arya and Gendry are on Big Brotoher ... cuz i'm creative with tittle names o.O Uneditted, unbeta'ed really poorly written, just had an idea and wanted to put it out there One Shot.


Many people questioned why she decided to come on the show. What was the point in humiliating yourself on national television for cash, when your father is one of the richest men in the world? Some thought it was a promotional gimmick; after all, what sells better than having the heiress of Stark Co-operations competing on Big Brother? What people did not know, was that her father did not care for the extra attention, and neither did Arya.

Though she loved her family, their lifestyle wasn't for her. She didn't care for the upper class life; with the luxurious limousines and the fancy caviar. That just wasn't her. The only thing she did love about being rich were the private fencing lessons she'd receive, from the famous retired fencer, Syrio Forrel. Many days Arya wished she was born a normal girl. For normal girls do not have paparazzi following her around 24/7, judging her every move. Sometimes she too does not understand why she escaped that life just to replace the venomous press for the Big Brother cameras. But she needs money after all. It's not like she doesn't want to make a name for herself because, she does. But she doesn't want to be known as the girl who got rich and famous for doing absolutely nothing, nor does she want to be known as the girl who got rich and famous because her daddy paid for everything. This is why she is where she is today. To make a little start up money, neigh to _earn _a little start up money, so that she may go to school, get a degree, and find a job. In what, she has yet to decide, but this is her first step at independence. Her first step at freedom.

In the beginning things were easy. No one paid much attention to the small, skinny, boy-girl, with her knobby knees and her long face. No one saw her as a threat. Instead they took out the larger men - her _real _competition - and paid her no mind. After all, who would have thought that an 18 year old girl, who weighs less than 100 pounds could be any sort of threat? Then she started winning challenges... and now she is public enemy no. 1.

It`s down the final five, and she is so close to winning that she can taste victory. Alright, maybe she won`t win first place, because none of these twats will spare her a vote, but she can win second. It`s a smaller cash prize, but when you combine that money with the two sets of 10K cash prizes she won already, it`s enough to start her off.

She hates everyone here. _They`re all stupid, _she thinks. There was one guy that she liked in the beginning. He was a biker, with long greasy black hair, cool tattoos, and an awesome scar on his chest (that he showed her once). His name was Yoren, he always stunk of alcohol, and he had some sort of an accent that she could not place. But he was her friend and he was the only person here who`s name she had bothered to learn.

But he was the first person to go. People saw him as a threat because he was big and strong, but so was the other stupid guy he was up against. In the end Yoren was eliminated with a vote of 9 to 1 - Arya being the only person who voted for the other guy. It was a stupid move to get rid of Yoren over the other twat. He is bigger and much stronger than Yoren. He wins his fare share of competitions and can probably make it to the end on strength alone. But no, the other idiots decide to keep him because of his looks. All the girls fawn over him and the guys want to be like him. Not that he cares anyways, he`s probably said less words to the house guests than Arya has.

Arya has to admit that he does have some sort of an appeal. With his shaggy black hair, his bright blue eyes and his impressive muscle definition. But she isn`t interested because, he looks stupid. She refers to him as the Bull, because he's got a big stupid bull tattoo on his bicep. He isn`t as bad as the other twats she has to live with, but he isn`t good either. He may have not said two words to her since the game began but, she knows he judges her, and she knows he`s gunning for her. With her gone, he is sure to win the game.

The only other people left are these two pretty girls that Arya often refers to as twat one and twat two. One has long straight blonde hair, and the other curly black. They both fawn over the Bull, like he is some sort of God, but to his credit, he doesn't pay their advances much mind.

There's another house guest left; the pudgy boy who cooks for them. He talks too much, and annoys the hell out of her, but he cooks for everyone (including herself), and Arya has to admit he is a good chef. She calls him Hot Pie, because he really does make the best hot pies. She remembers one particular day when she was on slop and she could smell the delightful smell of the pastries coming from the kitchen. She literally had to slap herself in the face to restrain herself from stealing one.

"House guests, please come to the backyard for the HOH competition" a voice rings out. It's Varys, the host of the show.

Arya follows the other houseguests out the door, as they all chatter excitedly about the competition. Arya frankly doesn't care and plops herself down on the bench. She won the last HOH competition, so she cannot participate in this one. There is no doubt in her mind that no matter whom wins, her name will be on the chopping block. She doesn't care though, the only thing she cares about is wining the POV.

It's an endurance competition, and the Bull is the first one out. Even Hot Pie manages to outlast him, but she isn't surprised. It's all about being able to carry your own body weight, and though the Bull is strong, he is huge. He must weigh 200, maybe 300 pounds? Either way, he's out and takes a seat beside her.

Their shoulders brush as he sits, but Arya doesn't pay the contact much mind. She continues to pick at her fingernails, bored of the competition already.

"Who do you thinks gonna win?" He bends down and whispers in her ear, his lips slightly brushing against her skin.

Arya ignores his question. She doesn't care who wins, she doesn't care for the Bull, and she doesn't care for this conversation. He seems to get the message because, he sits there silently until Hot Pie comes over.

The competition takes a grueling 2 hours and 27 minutes, and twat two comes up with the victory. Everyone cheers for her, except Arya who swiftly exits the backyard. The competition is officially over, and she is no longer obligated to be in the same room as those four.

The nominations ceremony takes place the next day, and to no one's surprise, Arya and Hot Pie are up on the block. Twat two makes a snarky comment about getting the _poison _out of the house, and Arya snorts. She'll wipe those smirks from their faces when she wins POV.

As the nominations ceremony adjourns, everyone pats Hot Pies back and tells him that he's okay, but Arya sees the worry on his face. For if Arya wins the veto, he is screwed. Though Arya would keep Hot Pie over the other twats in the house, she doubts twat one or twat two would. Perhaps the Bull would keep him over one of the girls, but she doesn't bother to care. It doesn't matter if Hot Pie leaves this week, so long as she doesn't.

Varys forewarns them that the veto competition will get them wet, so everyone dons on a bathing suit. Arya puts on a sporty one piece, the only suit she brought and waits for the competition to begin. She snorts when she sees twat one and twat two coming down in flimsy bikinis. They won't really be able to compete in that without avoiding a nip slip, but perhaps that was their plan after all. Either way, their choice in clothing gives them a disadvantage and Arya will take any opportunity she can get.

Hot Pie wears a pair of swim trunks with a t-shirt over top. His face his red and he is already sweaty, clearly nervous about the upcoming competition.

The bull is the last to come down, and for a moment Arya catches herself staring. He is wearing these stupid yellow swim shorts, but that is not what Arya is staring at. She has seen him shirtless before when he works out in the backyard, but every time she can't help but stare at his defined chest and abdomen. The twats seem to notice too, because they giggle as the bull comes down the stairs. It's the giggle that breaks Arya out of her trance, _why do you even care? _She tells herself, _he'll probably wind up shagging one of the twats after this competition is done. _But then he turns around, and Arya can see the words "Gendry's Butt" written in black block letters along the back. She can't help but smile at.

"House guests, please go to the backyard for the veto competition" Varys voice rings out.

As she goes outside, Arya sees five platforms, each of a different colour, with large red buzzers beside them. Across from the buzzers, there is a gigantic tub of soapy bubbles filled with various bath toys, such as: rubber ducks and toy boats.

"House guests" Varys voice speaks again, "please take stand on one of the following platforms. Twat one and two fight over the red platform and Arya rolls her eyes. She just walks over to the one closest to her and surveys their environment. "Welcome to the veto competition. The objective is simple. Each house guest is to run to their tub and attempt to find the veto necklace. Once you find the veto necklace, run back to your platform and ring your buzzer. But to make things difficult, we have added various bath toys and false necklaces in each tub. Does everyone understand these rules?"

Everyone mumbles a yes, so Vary's continues. "Good. The competition starts in three... two... one."

A buzzer sounds, and Arya runs across the platform, launching herself into the tub. She finds a necklace quickly but instead of the veto symbol, it's a stupid picture of a bar of soap. She tosses the false necklace aside and continues searching frantically through all the bubbles. It's harder than she thought, and she hears the sounds of others splashing beside her. She doesn't bother to look at how the others are doing, and just focuses on the task at hand. She tries submerging herself in the water and opening her eyes to search for the necklace, but the soap burns her eyes and she has to settle for just feeling around. Her heart hammers in her chest when she finally finds the necklace. She is about to turn around and run back to the platform when she hears a buzzer sound and Arya freezes.

She hears a series of cheers erupt and the sound of victory buzzers going off. Ever so slowly, Arya turns around to see the other house guests cheering around the Bull. He has the veto necklace around his neck and is laughing along with them. He catches her eye for a second but Arya quickly turns away and chucks the useless medal away. She was ten seconds too late and now she is going home. The obnoxious laughter of the twats fill her ears and she grabs her towel and runs into the house. Her game has ended, and there is nothing Arya can do to change that.

She begins to pack her stuff and wipes the tears angrily from her face. She can't believe she lost, she can't believe that this is over. Ten seconds. Ten measly seconds and she would have won. To work so hard all for it to come to an end like this.

The veto ceremony takes place the next day and Arya doesn't want to go. She does not want to see the excitement on everyone's faces now that they know she is _finally _going home. She wears a pair of sweats and a grey shirt, with a picture of a wolf on it. Her hair is tied into a messy braid and she crosses her arms as she waits for the ceremony to be over.

The Bull recites the same speech, that each of them are forced to recite during the ceremony. He won the veto, blah blah, he has the power to take down one of the nominations, blah blah, each of them should give a speech saying why they think he should use the veto on them.

Hot Pie is up first. "Hey Gen. Well congrats on winning the veto man. I think you should use the veto on me cuz I'm the only one who knows how to cook around here." He pauses and everyone breaks into laughter. "But you won, so do whatever is best for you. Thanks Gen." With that, Hot Pie sits down and everyone turns to Arya, waiting for her speech.

She didn't prepare anything, not that there was any point. He's either going to use the veto on Hot Pie or he's not going to use it at all. Either way, no matter what she says, he won't be saving her. Arya surprises even herself when she stands up and growls at the other house guests, before plopping herself back into the coach. Hot Pie looks like he might piss his pants, and the twats mutter something about her being a freak, but the Bull stands there, nonplussed by her "speech."

"Well... lovely speeches guys" the Bull announces. Arya stares at her feet the entire time, waiting for the Bull to seal her fate. "I have decided... to use the power of veto... on... Arya."

She hears a collective gasp run through the room and Arya is stunned. She looks up and sees that the bull is holding out the necklace, waiting for her to take it. She is dumbfounded that he actually decided to use it on her and ever so slowly, she gets up and walks towards his direction. The twats look like they are on the brink of tears and all the colour has drained from Hot Pie's face. But, she doesn't see that. All Arya can see is the gleaming golden veto, that the Bull holds in his hands.

She expects him to give her the necklace, but instead he places it around her neck. His fingers brush her skin and a jolt of electricity flows through her. She spares a glance at him then, and notices that he is looking straight at her. Blue meets grey and neither of them stand down for a moment. She knows she's supposed to thank him, for without his help she'd leaving this week. But instead she just brushes past him, angrily bumping his shoulder in the process. She doesn't know why she's mad at him for saving her. Perhaps it's because she's no damsel in distress and doesn't need a stupid bull to come to her rescue.

Twat two has no other option but to nominate twat one for eviction. She takes her seat literally with tears in her eyes. Arya spares a glance at the Bull then and notices he's still looking at her. Suddenly all the rage lifts her because she realises that perhaps she misjudged him. He obviously isn't aligned with the other twats if he knew saving her would harm one of them. He smirks at her then, and for the first time in this house she smiles back. Not a false smile like the one she had to put on the first day, but a genuine one.

_Gendry, _she recalls his name being. Perhaps she'll add him to the short list of names that she'll bother to remember.

**A/N:**

**White Walkers Announcement  
Hey guys, so I've been getting quite a few updates on when I'm going to update TWW  
I assure you I am still working on this story, and I will be sticking with the story till the biter end, but I am just really nowhere close to finishing, so it'll be a while till the next update.  
Reminds me of this tumblr post:  
fanfic author: oh so you like this fic?  
fanfic author: it would be a shame if  
fanfic author: i never  
fanfic author: updated it**


End file.
